Link aggregation is a mechanism used to route data between end points using multiple network links and/or ports. For example, a link aggregation group (LAG) may include two or more physical links connecting two end point devices. In a LAG, the physical links are configured to act as a single logical connection between the end point devices. Link aggregation may be used to increase overall data throughput between the end point devices.